


keep it cheap

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apartment hunting, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Roomates, Short & Sweet, scott is back in beacon hills, stiles plans are always best, they're both 19/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking for a spacious, two bedroomed apartment that was close to their school and cheap enough to afford was hard. Looking for a one bedroomed apartment could make things easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet that I decided to write randomly. could be some mistakes, excuse them if there are. there could maybe be a part 2 where they find a new apartment and... break it in ;)

"We should start having sex."

Derek froze in the doorway of the kitchen. Dish towel hanging from his hands as his eyes widened. He flicked his eyes over to Stiles to see him scrolling through his laptop. 

"Wha-" Derek cleared his throat. "What?"

Stiles let out a deep sigh and flung his head back over the edge of the arm chair. His eyes met Derek's and he shook his head before smiling fondly. "Don't worry about it. I was just thinking that a one bedroomed apartment would be easier for us to find."

Stiles was right. Trying to find a two bedroomed apartment that allowed them both to have the space they need, cheap enough for them to afford and close enough to their College was hard. Especially in New York. A cheap one bedroomed apartment would be a lot easier to find than what they were hoping for.

The fact that they had to find a new apartment in two weeks since their current building block was getting demolished wasn't helping.

Derek licked his lips. "Why would we need to start having sex?"

"I was just thinking you know, if we did start sharing a room we'd probably have to share a bed too, if we wanted to keep it as cheap as possible. And, if we're already sharing a bed, why not have sex to make it more enjoyable," Stiles' blush reached the top of his ears and travelled its way down under his shirt. "It doesn't matter anyway, I was just joking."

Derek nodded slowly and began to make his way into the kitchen when he heard Stiles mumble.

"It's not like you'd be willing to have sex with me anyway."

Derek froze again but this time, not for long. He spun round and stomped his way into the living room until he was looming over Stiles.

"What did you just say?"

Stiles cowered back slightly behind his laptop and now that Derek was so close he could see that Stiles was looking at pictures of dragons. 

"I was just," Stiles coughed out. "I said that you would never want to have sex with me which you know, is no big deal. I've come to accept it after this lon-"

Derek cut Stiles off with a messy kiss to the lips. It was wet, sloppy and had too much teeth since Stiles was in the middle of saying something but Derek didn't doubt that the tingling on his lips wasn't millions of little fireworks being let off. 

His hand moved to hold Stiles' jaw, tilting his head back so Derek could kiss him deeper and Stiles quickly responded with a warm tongue licking at Derek's lips. 

The laptop got knocked to the floor and Stiles let out a little squawk which was quickly turned into a moan as Derek clumsily straddled one of his legs in an attempt to get closer.

When they pulled away there was a lot of hot breath and Stiles was definitely happy to see Derek.

"What makes you think I don't want to have sex with you?"

Stiles' mouth gaped for a few moments before he stuttered out with gesturing hands. "Well- because you're you!" 

"Yeah?" Derek countered, eyebrows raising. "And you're you."

"No," Stiles groaned, hand coming up to palm his face as he knocked his head back. Derek stared at the exposed collumn of his neck and swallowed. "I mean that you're all sexy and muscly and 'grr' and I'm just, y'know, me."

Derek frowned before leaning closer to Stiles. "Well," He murmered, kissing Stiles' cheek. "I think you're incredibly sexy,"

Stiles snorted at that but Derek's lips continued to travel along Stiles' jawline.

"I think you're fascinatingly smart," Derek's lips moved down the vein of Stiles' neck, tongue leaving a wet trail behind. "And I would love to have sex with you."

Stiles shuddered for a moment before weaving his fingers into Derek's hair and dragging Derek back up to meet his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments, breath fanning over each other before their lips slammed together. Stiles bucked his hips into the leg that Derek had slipped between his thighs and moaned.

They were _so_  getting a one bedroomed apartment. 


End file.
